


Love Live Z! (Prologue)

by RukiaUniverse



Series: Love Live Z! Collection [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaUniverse/pseuds/RukiaUniverse
Summary: Avenging her fallen comrades, Honoka fights Eli, a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta.
Series: Love Live Z! Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878037
Kudos: 1





	Love Live Z! (Prologue)

One faithful day, Honoka had landed down on Earth as a baby. She grew up in the woods with the man who found her, Grandpa Gohan as she’d call him, who gave her the power pole and taught her how to fight. One day, he was dead when she woke up, and had to live without him on Mount Paozu. 

Sometime after that, a weird girl with red hair came to her house, demanding to know where a ‘dragon ball’ was. Who would’ve known this would lead her on an unexpected journey to find 6 more of them to make a wish. Through this she met all of her friends, learned about the outside world, and with that, technology. 

She did stuff like train under a martial arts master, participate in the 21st World Tournament (and almost won!), climb up Korin’s tower, defeat the Red Ribbon Army, fight her Grandpa for the last time, participate in the 22nd World Tournament (and almost won again!), drink the Ultra Divine Water, fight King Piccolo, train with the guardian of Earth, fight an ocean deity, and win the 23rd World Tournament! A bunch of ups and downs, really. That wasn’t the whole story of it though.

During this time, she lived in the big city, learning more about society from the outside world. Maki was from this big company called ‘Capsule Corp’, which didn't matter, since all that meant to her was more food. Rin was this girl who used ‘Wolf Fang Fist’ that she beat up in a fight that they came across in the desert, and her friend Hanayo was always with her. 

She got a flying nimbus from Master Roshi, who also taught her many lessons alongside her new best friend, Kotori. Honoka also met Tsubasa, an idol from West City, who was really interested in her, for some reason. Then there was Nozomi, who she lost to in the 22nd World Tournament. 

Then, more years passed, and she had to fight her ‘brother’ from Planet Vegeta named Raditz. Turns out she wasn’t from Earth all along, and she was a Saiyan named Kakarot. Alongside that ocean deity that she fought earlier. She was really cool, but didn’t like her that much. Umi, using Honoka as a sacrifice, finished Raditz off, but with the price of also killing Honoka too. Turns out there’s two more of these Saiyans heading to Earth right now.

She had run on Snake Way in the Other World after getting her body back thanks to Kami, and ended up on a planet with way too much gravity. Here she met King Kai, who tasked her with catching his pet monkey, Bubbles, for him to train her. It took Honoka three weeks, but it was worth it, as she could get around easier.

With a miscalculation, Honoka had gotten to Earth after being brought back late, and was now standing off against the two Saiyans, Eli and Nico. Eli, the taller one who’s endured the most damage, only seen by the state of her armor, was the one who killed some of her friends. 

Rin, Hanayo, Nozomi, and even Umi had fallen to her. Without Umi, there wasn’t Kami. And without either of them, no dragon balls to wish them back. Well, I guess she really was alien, because they both had tails like Honoka used to, before Kami cut it off. They also had black hair, though that might not be the best connection. Then again, all of the other saiyans King Kai had showed her had black hair…

...And here she was, standing in front of two really strong people from her race, without her tail, and per Maki’s suggestion, orange hair. She had told Kotori to get out of here, sending her off on the Flying Nimbus to Kame House. Nico, the obviously shorter one, blinked at the sight of her.

_ “You’re telling me this is the ‘Honoka’ they speak of? Don’t make me laugh! A low class warrior like her could never compare.” _ She thought, watching her glare daggers at Eli.

“Honoka, was it? I was hoping you wouldn’t want to die so quickly…” She said, chuckling. 

“I won’t give either of you mercy…” Honoka began, angrily. “...You bastards!” She exclaimed, raising her energy levels, enough to lift the loose rocks from the ground beneath them into the air. The rumbling enough to shake the two before her to the point of almost trembling. Eli stepped back, surprised from this show of power.

The red lens attached to Nico’s face, called a ‘Scouter,’ was beeping off the charts. The numbers listed on it were rapidly rising according to Honoka’s charging.

“Power levels 7000...wait, 8000…?! It can’t be!” Nico shouted. When she stopped, the rocks stilled, then fell at her feet.

“Nico, what did you say her power level was?” The saiyan in question took off her scouter, crushing it in her gloved hand.

“It’s over 8000!” 

“8000?! There’s no way! It _ must  _ be broken!”

“Don’t worry. I won’t use the Kaioken on you yet.” Honoka told Eli. Nico raised an eyebrow.

“Kaioken…?” Eli charged towards Honoka.

“You’ll never be a match for me!” In a blink of an eye, the orange haired Saiyan vanished, appearing behind Eli to kick her in the back. She fell face first in the ground.

_ “What?!” _ Nico thought. Eli slowly rose from the ground, clutching her head. 

“How’d you...get behind me?” Gradually getting angrier and angrier, she stared at Honoka. “I...I’ll destroy you!”

“You talk a lot, but you don’t back it up.” She was quick to respond.

“W-What did you say?!” Nico folded her arms again, resuming her previous stance.

“ _ Strange. Her power isn’t the same as it was before… _ ” At first glance, the girl - Kakarot, looked ridiculous for a Saiyan. The orange hair and blue eyes, a gi that matched with a blue undershirt. But this was the same Saiyan who defeated Raditz (not necessarily an impressive feat, Nico noted), and just bested Eli without breaking a sweat. Her friends were significantly weaker than her, as they couldn’t even severely damage her. If she was still alive after Nico was done with her, she’d have to ask her some things…

Those friends of hers were praising her as such, so this should’ve been expected, Nico supposed. 

“You’re just saying I...am just  _ talk _ ?!” Eli questioned again.

“Yup. Could tell by that blow.” Honoka simply answered. That golden, evil aura that Eli had surrounded her.

“I wonder what you can tell from this…?” She bolted towards Honoka again, first trying to kick her repeatedly. She dodged each one, and even when Eli tried adding her fists into the mix, they were all evaded. Yelling for one final punch, that one missed too, but with Honoka vanishing again. “...?!”

“Over here.” Eli snapped her head over to where she heard the voice, finally spotting her.

_ “How did Kakarot gain so much power so quickly…?” _ Nico wondered in her thoughts. Another thing to possibly question her about. Earthlings sure are strange beings.

This time, Honoka dashed towards Eli, catching her by surprise. To her even further shock, the orange haired Saiyan landed on her head. Thinking she would catch her by moving quickly, Eli tried to grab her, but ended up clasping her hands together. What she didn’t expect though, was a punch straight to the stomach. Eli stumbled back, clutching her stomach. She wasn’t trembling from anger, but from pain. 

“That was for Hanayo.” Honoka said. Eli swiped her leg at her again, but she ducked and jabbed her already bruised back. “That was for Rin!” Before she slammed into the small mountain behind her, Eli bounced off of it, now floating in the air.

“You...bastard!” Reeling her left arm back, she shot a blast of that golden energy at Honoka. 

“This one I won’t dodge!” Honoka shouted as it got closer. She lifted her arms, taking the blast head on. It exploded, and when the smoke cleared, it didn’t leave a scratch on her.

“Wh...What the…?” Eli was confused and frustrated at the same time. Okay,  _ now _ Nico was a little worried.

“She blew it away…!” Honoka appeared behind the taller Saiyan, raising her arms above her head and making a fist. Eli turned her head to look at her, adding fear to her face.

“This one’s for Nozomi!” In a sledgehammer like attack, she smacked her again. While Eli was flying towards the ground, Honoka went after her, quickly jumping off of the ground and going towards her. “And this...is for Umi!” Bringing her leg back, she kicked Eli, sending her spinning into a rock.

“Damn you!” She exclaimed, getting herself out from underneath the rubble. 

“Huh. You’re as tough as I expected.” Honoka stated, watching her closely. 

“I am an elite warrior of the nobility! I’ll have no lower-class punk like you push me around!” Eli continued shouting, until...

“Eli! Get ahold of yourself, you idiot! She can’t beat you if you keep your head! Calm down!” Nico yelled at her, stopping her from going on. 

“...Y-You’re right. Thanks Nico. I wasn’t thinking.” Eli calmed herself down. “You tricked me into a fit of rage. So now, you’ll see what I can really do. Are you ready, Kakarot?” Honoka, who remained surprisingly serious the whole time, finally cracked a sly smile.

“Ah, that’s it. This is what I wanted.” Eli smirked as well.

“She’s bluffing.” She said to herself. 

_ “No, she has power to spare, and complete utter confidence in herself…”  _ Nico thought in response to what her subordinate said. At this rate, she might have to step in herself. Kakarot was looking to be formidable, and with that, the Kaioken thing she mentioned, might have something even bigger up her sleeve. 

Eli began channeling energy, preparing for a huge attack. Just like what she did when she landed at East City, she shot up her index and middle finger. A huge explosion erupted where Honoka was. She jumped up as far as she could out of the cloud.

“You’re mine!” Eli dashed after her into the air, throwing a punch at Honoka. After she moved out of the way, Honoka retaliated with a kick, which was also evaded. The two traded blows with each other, and after they came to a stalemate, stared each other down.

“Yeah! That was way better!” Honoka congratulated her.

“...Better...huh?” Eli responded between breaths. “I’ll make sure that’s the last wisecrack you ever make! This is it, Kakarot!” Using the same technique she did on Umi before, she fired a blast at her, almost at point blank. Almost immediately, Honoka got in stance for her signature attack and retaliated with a blast of her own. In a bright showcase of energy, the colliding of the attacks sent wind flying erratically, blowing dust everywhere. Nico used her arm to cover her face from dust getting into her eyes, lowering her arm when it slowed down.

“Unbelievable...to deflect it...at that distance!” Honoka let out a sigh of relief.

“That one made me sweat.” Eli looked at her in awe, complete disbelief.

“It can’t be…! Th-That was my ultimate attack! She just bounced it off!” 

“She really is tough, taking my ki head on! This could take forever…” She complained. Nico resumed having her arms crossed.

“That’s enough, get down here Eli! It’ll take forever with you! I’ll finish her myself!” Nico shouted up to her, making Eli turn around. “This is ridiculous, having to trouble myself against something like Kakarot…”

“Making me surrender your execution to Nico...Well, you’ll be damned sorry it ever happened. There’s a reason she was actually named after the Planet Vegeta itself.” Eli began, smiling. She went up further in the air. “I’ll leave you to her because she ordered me to, but I won’t be satisfied leaving things as they are.” Honoka looked down at the ground to see what she was looking at, gaining a chuckle out of Eli. It turns out Kotori was down there! She must’ve never left…

“K-Kotori!” Eli bolted down towards her, Honoka following suit as fast as she could. It seemed like she couldn’t catch up, and Eli was about to use that ultimate attack once more. “No use, I’ll never make it! Kaioken!” With another spike in power, she was fast enough to curve her path into hitting Eli dead on in the back, shocking both of the Saiyans. With the Kaioken, her normally blue aura turned to red, the tint strong enough to have an impression on both her clothes and her skin. Honoka dashed around her to catch Eli when she landed on the ground, and tossed her over to Nico. 

“N-Nico…!” The one who had just defeated 4 of Earth’s defenders now laid on the ground in front of her subordinate, reaching up to her.

“She won’t be fighting anymore. Take her home and stay there!” Honoka exclaimed. Kotori couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Her best friend since she was young had just beat up that Saiyan...the same Saiyan who took Umi away from her right in front of her.

_ “What happened…? For an instant...her speed and power multiplied!” _ Looking at the state of her right-hand man, it would appear that Honoka may have just broken her back just like that. That strange low-class Saiyan was something else.  _ “...Impossible. No one just multiplies their power like that!”  _

**Author's Note:**

> this is the full version of the flashback in Episode 8 of Love Live Z. there were some things left out of that version (since its more or less an abridged version) so this is the full thing. this might be a one shot or i might come back to it and continue it. i don't know if i want the entire story of muse to be serious, unlike aqours' version. so, i'm still deciding that. but, i have the full story planned out, so if i pick the story back up, i'll have something else to write instead of one live (and maybe persona 5 the idols.)


End file.
